The Fireworks
by PJOISMAHLIFE
Summary: Jason and Piper are on their first date . . . the ever famous fireworks! The stakes are high to do their best to impress! Jasper one-shot. If people like, I'll add on!
1. Chapter 1

_She's so beautifu_l, I thought. Her choppy, brown hair cascaded down her back. She wore white buckle boots, a ripped red T-shirt, and black skinny jeans. Not many Aphrodite kids can pull of the "rebel" look, but with Piper, well, she looked beautiful. _But why does she have to be so out of my league? _On Wednesday, I finally got the courage to ask her out during pegasus riding class. Piper said yes, which was awesome, but of course I didn't embarrass myself enough, so when I reached over to high-five Leo, I knocked us both off balance. We both fell off our pegasi, and made ourselves look like total fools. At least I controlled the wind to cushion my fall. Leo, unfortunately, was not so lucky. He fell into a hedge, and the nymph who lived there started pelting him with mud clumps. Everyone snickered, and whispered. I turned beet red from mortification. I yanked one Leo's arm until he became untangled from the branches. Leo spat dirt out of his mouth.

"Jason, I mean your awesome man, but seriously dude, don't do that again." _Of course he has to say that I'm awesome before saying something evenly remotely insulting, just because I'm Mr. Respect My Kid or Taste My Electricity's son._ I fumed. But I had to keep my emotions in check about Zeus, otherwise Leo or I will eat voltage.  
But now it's Friday, and it's time for the ever-famous Fourth of July Fireworks of Camp Half-Blood. I hate the fireworks.

"You, uh, look, um, amazing" I stuttered. Di immortales, I'm a dork. Can I go one night, ONE NIGHT, without embarrassing myself? Apparently not. Piper smiled.

"Really? Thanks! I just threw something on." I forced a smile. I spent **_half an hour _**to find a T-shirt and jeans! All my stuff had lightning burns, or sword slashes from combat training.

"Yeah, me too." I lied. Piper reached out to hold my clammy hand. When her fingers touched my sweat sticks, she didn't even wince!

Aphrodite girls have love easy.

**Piper's POV **

_My gods, I he looks so handsome_, I thought. There Jason was, dressed in a plain green T-shirt, ocean-blue jeans, and a leather necklace. His windswept hair was teased to the side. It wasn't much, but on him, it looked amazing. I thought he would never ask me out, let alone to the fireworks, so I can just pray to Zeus that I wasn't stammering like a fool when he did ask me. Jason and Leo then proceeded to fall off their pegasi, but Jason saved himself with the wind, making his blond hair even messier(a.k.a. SO MUCH CUTER!). When I told my cabin the exciting news, they all screamed with joy, and I must say, I screamed with them. Ahh love. It can kill you, but it can also reward you beyond what your mind could comprehend. Oh my gods, did I just say that? I think being a daughter of Aphrodite does that to you.

"You look amazing!" Jason said. Gods, he knew just what to say to a girl!

"Really? Thanks! I just threw this on!" Complete and utter lie. It took me an hour alone on makeup.

"Yeah, me too." he responded. JEALOUS! How can he look so amazing in just two minutes. When he reached out to hold my hand, he didn't even grimance when his hand touched my water slides called hands.

Zeus guys have love waaaayyy to easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Back from popular demand. Sorry it took so long . Please rate, review, and recycle! BE GOOD TO THE WORLD! Hehe, JK about that last part. But you still should . . .**

**Percy's POV**

Gods, I'm a dork. Here it is, the day of the fireworks, and here I am, the only guy here dateless. Even TYSON had a date. That's just embarrassing . . . for me, not Tyson. I _was_ going to ask Annabeth, but every time I approached her, I got all tongue-tied, and ended up just asking her where the armory was. I KNOW WHERE THE ARMORY IS! WHO DOESN'T? So now here I am, outside of the gates to the beach. All the sweethearts were kissing in the back, and all the couples who only were couples because of society were sitting stiffly six inches apart. I sighed. At least they HAVE a date. I went farther down the beach for a swim. I threw off my shirt and dove in gracefully. I stayed down down there for about 10 minutes(but who knows? I never keep track of time in water). Then I heard booming, signaling that the fireworks had starting. I pushed off the sandy ocean floor, and bobbed like a cork to the surface. I saw Annabeth sitting on a towel a few yards away. Why wasn't she with a date? I know for a fact plenty of guys asked her out. Oh, well. I smiled evilly. Before she knew what was coming, a huge, giant wave hit her. The current dragged her to my feet.

"Daughter of Athena the feet of the son of Poseidon? I've been waiting for this day." Before I had time to react Annabeth spit water in my face. I was magically drying my face when I started,

"Annabeth, that's just gro-" She grabbed my leg, flipping me over her. She then promptly began beating me up, which was pretty much useless in water. But I let her have her fun. Eventually she got tired, and I dragged her back to her towel. Well this was my last chance . . .

"Umm, Annabeth?" At the same exact moment, she said,

"Umm, Percy?" Being a gentleman, (actually I was just stalling) I replied,

"You first."

"No you!"

"You!'

"You!"

"You!"

"Fine. Percy, will you go to the Fireworks with me?" I was flabbergasted. A girl like Annabeth wanted to go out with a boy like me? Since when did she sink to this level?

"Really? I mean, a LOT of other boys asked you out, that are, umm, so much better than, umm, me." Her eyes dropped.

"Well, I was waiting for you to ask me, but you never did. I guess I was wrong about you liking me back." She began to get up. I pulled her back down. Then I did something that would make all the other boys in camp jealous. I kissed her. On. The. LIPS. She pulled away and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Then we sat down side by side on the sand and watched the last fireworks sputter into darkness in the night sky.


End file.
